


End of the Story

by Roza_Kuolema



Category: Supernatural
Genre: End of story, M/M, Original Character(s), finish, koniec
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_Kuolema/pseuds/Roza_Kuolema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pomysł znaleziony na Vine.<br/> Jeśli macie jakieś problemy lub zażalenia, piszcie komentarze.</p></blockquote>





	End of the Story

Castiel stanął na środku pokoju. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Dean, jedyna istota, którą pokochał, była demonem.  
Patrzyli sobie w oczy. Słyszał przytłumione dźwięki, jakby znalazł się pod wodą.   
-Tylko nie to....  
Wyrwał się szept z ust anioła.   
-Witaj Cas- powiedział głośno Dean- myślałem, że cię już nie spotkam.   
Gdyby jego oczy nie były czarne, można by było go wziąć za człowieka.   
-Witaj...- nie mógł wymówić tego imienia.   
Dean zrobił krok w stronę mężczyzny w płaszczu. Teraz stali tak blisko siebie, że Cas czuł oddech demona. Ostrożnie podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w te oczy. Dwaj mężczyźni stali na środku pokoju i patrzyli się na siebie. W pewnym momencie Dean zamrugał gwałtownie.   
-Cas...  
Anioł dostrzegł prawdziwego Deana w tych oczach. Nie wyczuwał w nim demona.  
-Dean, wróciłeś- anioł objął mężczyznę.  
-Do ciebie, zawsze- wyszeptał Dean i pocałował swojego anioła.  
Wszystko wydawało się bez sensu, oprócz warg blondyna na wargach Casa.   
Chcieli, aby czas się zatrzymał. Anioł zanurzył palce we włosach Deana. Po chwile, Castiel poczuł szarpnięcie u dołu brzucha. Spojrzał się w demoniczne oczy. Dean patrzył się jak błękitne światło wypełnia Casa. Cieszył się, że udało mu się przechytrzyć mężczyznę. Wyjął Pierwsze ostrze z ciała. Popatrzył się z niesmakiem na nóż. W końcu pochylił się nad Castielem i wytarł broń o płaszcz.   
Demon odwrócił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nie patrząc się za siebie. Wiedział, że jedyna osoba, która mogła mu pomóc, na pewno nie żyje.

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł znaleziony na Vine.  
>  Jeśli macie jakieś problemy lub zażalenia, piszcie komentarze.


End file.
